


Finally

by MaplePucks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The souls from Freddy Fazbears have been released. They are floating free, rising to Heaven. After everything they've been through, will Heaven let them in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Rising. 

I'm rising up really high, like I'm floating. Or wait, like a balloon someone has let go of. Someone has freed the balloon from it's tether and it's rising up really high. And that balloon is me, floating up high.

Over the burning place. I can see flames. My eyes can see again! It's not all wires and darkness anymore! I can see fire! I don't recognize that place but it feels like something bad has happened there. Like it did at that other place. The one I was left at so long without anybody but my friends. 

My friends! They are rising too! I can see them! Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy…

No, wait, that's not right. Those aren't their real names. That's just what we've been calling each other since the day I gave them new life in the suits. That Bad Man took their lives but not like my brother took mine. He didn't mean to. That Bad Man, dressed in purple, he meant to hurt. To harm. He was dangerous. 

But my friends are okay now! I can see them rising with me. 

Mandy.

Kenny. 

Julian.

Rory. 

They had real names. Real lives. Before they became puppets. Just like me. I was the first puppet. I had a name too but I've forgotten it now. My brother's grief and guilt bound my soul to the building a long time ago. Then I found a doll to play with. I've always like the toys. They've always been kind to me and loving. Never mean or scary. When I started playing with that doll, I learned I could protect people. Kids. From having to wander around like I did. I gave them dolls right away. After what the Purple Guy did. All those years together. 

And now we are still together! Isn't that great! 

But...there's another soul down there. In the building. He can't get out. He's trapped. I think he's trapped for good. Oh, I can hear him screaming! He's in pain, the fire is eating him up. He's a balloon that's going to pop, not float. He's not one of us. Pop. And the Bad Man, the Purple Guy, he will be gone. He won't ever reach us or any other kid again. It's a happy ending, a good ending. One I've waited for. 

Silly, Mandy, don't cry! We are free! Happy tears? Wait, I'm crying too! Rory and Julian are too and Kenny! We are all crying! Happy, we are so happy and free! 

The truth is we've done some bad things too. Hurt people who didn't need to be hurt. It's because we were scared. They were scared. Alone, frightened. And as traumatic experiences go, we've had our fair share. The wires and circuits, they got in the way. Pain made us do it, I'm sorry to that guy, Jeremy. And Mike. And the Phone Guy. We didn't mean to, maybe we can see your souls when we reach heaven. 

Because we are going to Heaven! We aren't stuck down there in the fire. Not us. We've been forgiven for doing what we didn't know we could do. Things we didn't want to. 

We are free as balloons and nobody will know the pain of our past. It's better that way. Somethings are best left forgotten forever. 

We wondered what we did wrong for a long long time. 

Now I know we didn't do anything wrong. Bad Souls don't go to Heaven. Only the good ones do. 

This is our good ending. Me and my friends. The whole Freddy crew. 

Free.


End file.
